Memories of us
by LadyTeefStrife
Summary: All kind of Cloti moments. The chapters will not follow any order. One-shot folder, second part of collection of one-shots. Chapters checked by 6jrz422. Requests and prompts will be deeply appreciated.
1. Tifa's cold, beginning

**A/N**: Chap 1, a request from SegaLovesAnime09, sorry if this wasn't what you wanted. A clown with a knife has been harassing me to make something like this, and I had to do it. (stupid clown...)

Clown: "Stop Nibelheim and do one-shots!" *poke*

LTS: "Okay, geez, but quit poking me with that knife!"

Clown: "I don't want to." *poke*

LTS: "I hate you."

Clown: "I don't care. Make one-shots!" *poke*

LTS: "Only two and then I'll go back to Nibelheim!"

Clown: "Make one-shots!" *poke*

LTS: *glare* "Keep that up and I'll make you eat that knife..."

Clown: "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife don't own anything.**" *poke*

LTS: "ENOUGH!"

* * *

**To: **SegaLovesAnime09

**Prompt:** After traveling all over the planet, they thought it would have been better if they had brought a camera with them, but that only gave them the perfect excuse to travel again.

(Prompt 23 of 25 Cloti prompts)

**Title**: Tifa's cold, beginning.

**Total Words**: 1245

__

"Just sit there and tell me what to do, Teef." Cloud said while helping Tifa onto one of the dining room chairs.

She wore a blanket around her shoulders and her hair was a tangled mess. Her nose and eyes where a bit red. She was breathing through her mouth instead of her nose.

Tifa had caught a cold.

Cloud had stayed home the last two days, to take care of her. After all, he thought that it was partly his fault.

A week ago, they had been traveling like in their AVALANCHE days, but this time it was just Cloud, Tifa, Fenrir, and a brand new camera.

Everything started well. They were on the way from Edge to Midgar when they agreed to stop at Aerith's church for a visit. After taking a few shots with the camera, picking a single flower, and saying goodbye to old friends, they left for Kalm. After having lunch in Elmyra's house and giving her the flower they picked from her daughter's church, they continued their journey.

They arrived in Junon by nightfall, where Priscilla waited for them by the entrance of the town. After letting Cloud break her heart by telling her he was already _happily_ married, they went to the upper part of the city to search for an inn.

As they got ready for bed once they had finally found an inn, Tifa couldn't resist but to tease Cloud a little. "Looks like my husband still has his charm."

"Teef, Priscilla is just a girl with an innocent crush." He said while lying on the bed, raising one arm to let Tifa rest on his chest.

She laid down in the space he made for her and looked down at him. "We both had our own innocent crushes and see how we ended up?" She said with a smirk as she waved her left hand in front of his face, showing him the wedding band to prove her point.

He sighed and pulled her to him in a tight embrace. "Looks like my wife still likes to tease me." He said with a smile.

The next day, they took the ferry to Costa del Sol. This time, they tried to enjoy the ocean voyage, but Cloud's motion sickness had another plan.

"I thought you were okay now. The last time you didn't have any problems…" Tifa said while rubbing invisible circles on her husband's back while he leaned over the rail.

"Last time we had so much on our minds that I didn't had time to think about being sick." Cloud replied with a weak voice.

When the ferry finally reached its destination, they went to their villa to park Fenrir and change their clothes, then they went to the beach. They had planed to stay the whole day there, enjoying the beach and the sun for once, since the last time they didn't have time and Edge didn't have much sun.

After taking a few pictures of the ocean, the beach, themselves -and some other pictures of Tifa that Cloud will hide before she realises he _actually_ took them-, they spent the night in their villa and left soon in the morning for Gongaga.

They didn't go to North Corel since Barret wasn't there. He was in the Seventh Heaven, taking care of the kids with Yuffie's 'help' and Vincent's encouragement.

"You darn vampire! Can't you help control that darn ninja!?"

"You can do it, Barret. There's only four more days."

"Gee, thanks. Get out of there you stupid ninja! If Tifa knows you've been in the kitchen she'll kill me!"

Cloud and Tifa agreed to skip the Golden Saucer; after all, they had already been there with the kids many times before, so they went directly to their next destination, Gongaga. After talking with Zack's parents a little in Gongaga, they left for Cosmo Canyon.

Nanaki was in Edge, so they didn't stay for long. After having dinner, taking a few pictures, and enjoying the warmth of the Cosmo Candle, they slept in an inn and prepared themselves for their next destination.

The chilled mountain air didn't make them shiver as it would cause any other person to. They were accustomed to it ever since they were little, after all. A small village between mountains stood in front of them.

Nibelheim.

They looked around. It looked just like when they were kids, and after all that had happened, they were finally able to look at their home town and feel nostalgic. The feeling of sadness and terror still lingered, but now it was different, now they had moved on.

After taking a few shots of all their special places, they left for Rocket Town.

Cid had promised to take them to Icicle Village the next day, so they spent the night in the local inn. The next morning, they left for the northern continent on the Shera.

Once they arrived, they planned to leave the next day with Cid and proceeded to enjoy the snow.

And then the problems began.

The weather was colder than they expected and they didn't bring any extra clothes with them.

That was when Tifa caught a cold.

* * *

**A/N**: Don't be mad at me, this is part one. It's the introduction to oodball's request.

Kou: "Where's that strange clown?"

LTS: "In your world."

Kou: "... You're serious?"

LTS: "Yup."

Kou: "It's dangerous."

LTS: "I know."

Kou: "You know that even Cloud and I need help there and you sent him alone?"

LTS: "Yeah, and I don't need help when I go there, by the way."

Kou: "He's going to die if no one helps him, LTS."

LTS: "So?"

Kou: "You'll let him die?"

LTS: *shrug* "**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**" *falls off her chair*

Kou: "You're cruel. R&R."

LTS: *from the floor* "He was poking me with a knife! I'm dying! Instead of bringing me bandages or curing me with your powers, you're gonna let me die of blood loss!? You care more about that stupid random clown than me!?"

Aerith: *comes running at full speed* "Lady! Are you okay!?" *heals LTS*

LTS: "Thanks, Aerith." *turns to Koudelka* "I hate you."

Kou: "We both know that's not true, besides, who do you think called Aerith to cure you?"

CIH!! 17/04/2010 Kou is really strange...


	2. Tifa's cold, lunch?

**A/N**: Chap 2, this is the second part of chap 21. Cloud tries to cook.

LTS: "I hope you don't set the house on fire..."

Cloud: "Tifa will be there too."

LTS: "Oh, then it's okay."

Tifa: "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife doesn't own anything.**"

LTS: "Now I just have to worry about you two being able to resist each other long enough to actually cook something."

* * *

**To**: oodball167

**Prompt**: Teef tries to teach Cloud how to cook. With Zack and Aerith's supernatural help/nuisance.

**Title**: Tifa's cold, lunch?

**Total Words**: 922

__

"Just sit, I'll make lunch today." Cloud stated when he saw Tifa trying to get up from the chair where he had left her.

"Cloud, we bod know-" Tifa stopped when she heard Cloud chuckle. "Whad?"

"Tifa, you can't even talk properly." She shot him a glare but he dismissed it. "Now sit down and let me do this."

Tifa got up and grabbed the chair she was sitting on. "I won'd led you use my kidchen widout me being dere." Cloud tried to hide his laughter by pursing his lips and helped her move the chair into the kitchen.

Once she was seated and wrapped in her favorite blanket again, Cloud stared at her. "What do you want me to do?"

"I can'd ask you-" Again, her husband's chuckles interrupted her. "Cloud..." Tifa said with a warning tone.

"Sorry." He didn't seem to be sorry one bit.

Tifa glared at him. "Now you're on your own."

Cloud's eyebrows rose. "What?"

"I'm nod helping you. Dere's books with recipes in dere, I'm going do bed. If someding cadches on fire, call the firemen, bud led me alone." With that, Tifa got up and went to their room.

Cloud stared with disbelief at the now empty chair. How was he supposed to do anything in the kitchen without her help?

_'You brought it upon yourself.'_ A feminine voice sounded in his head.

"I know Aerith." Cloud sighed. "She's been sick for the last three days, and she hates being sick. She's been pretty edgy."

_'You shouldn't have mocked her, chocobo-head.'_

"You don't need to tell me that, Zack."

_'What are you going to do?'_ Aerith asked him with a hint of humor in her voice.

"Make lunch, I suppose... Care to give me some hints?" Cloud said with a smirk.

_'Leave it to us!'_ Aerith chirped and Cloud's eyebrows rose.

"You're serious?"

_'Are you saying, Aerith is a liar, chocobo-head?'_

"Will you stop with the chocobo references? You sound just like Yuffie."

_'Spiky?'_

"Barret."

_'Cloudy-boy?'_

"Reno."

_'Okay... Country boy?'_

"You're a country boy too."

_'Country boy then.'_

"Why can't you just call me Cloud?"

_'Where's the fun in that?'_

_'Cloud?'_ Aerith asked in his head. _'I understand the others, but why country boy?'_

"It's from the day Zack and I met. I'm from Nibelheim and he's from Gongaga." At Aerith's 'oh...' he stopped explaining.

_'You should start to make lunch, you only have half an hour until the kids get home, country boy.'_

Ten minutes later, Cloud was still in the kitchen, wondering what he could do.

"How am I supposed to make anything if I don't even know what we have?" He complained.

_'Be right back.'_ Aerith said and her presence in his mind disappeared.

Cloud and Zack stood in silence until the latter asked._ 'So... how's the married life?'_

"Nice. As long as Tifa's by my side." Cloud replied seriously.

_'Wow, just two years ago you wouldn't have said anything like that. You would have blushed and started to trip over your own words. Looks like Cloudy-boy has grown up!'_

"Didn't you say you would call me country boy?"

Aerith's presence returned. _'Tifa said there's eggs in the fridge and you could make omelettes.'_

"You asked her?"

_'She was sleeping and I asked in her dreams. She's going to wake up with a strange sensation, but I don't think she'll remember the dream.'_

"Okay, omelettes then?"

_'Yes.'_ When Cloud didn't moved, Aerith asked. _'Something wrong?'_

"I don't know how to make omelettes."

Zack laughed. _'C'mon, Spiky! You just have to-'_

_'You really don't know how to make a simple omelette?'_ Aerith spoke through Zack's laughter.

"No. Tifa's always the one who cooked."

_'Cloud?'_ Aerith sighed. _'Do you value your house?'_

Cloud's eyebrow rose and he answered tentatively. "... Yeah?"

_'You don't want Tifa to get mad at you for burning something, right?'_ This time it was Zack who asked.

"... No?"

_'Then, chocobo head, you know what you have to do, right?'_

"Learn to make omelettes?" He guessed.

_'No.'_ This time, Zack and Aerith's voices rang out at the same time. _'Grab your phone and order a pizza.'_

* * *

**A/N**: End chap 2.

LTS: "We owe our lives to Zack and Aerith for not letting you use the stove."

Cloud: "Hey! I didn't even try, maybe I'm good at it."

LTS: "Yeah, sure..."

Tifa: "At least I'm fine now, so we won't have to worry about Cloud's cooking skills anymore."

Cloud: "You also think I'll burn down the house?"

Tifa: "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife doesn't own anything.**"

LTS: "R&R and thanks for reading."

Cloud: "Is that your way of avoiding the question?"

CIH!! 17/04/2010 I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted, oodball... I tried. T.T


	3. Cloud's trauma

**A/N**: Chapter 3. If you like yaoi, you probably don't want to read this.

Cloud: "Don't even mention that."

LTS: "What? Yaoi?"

Cloud: *pulls out his First Tsurugi* "You said?"

LTS: *to Tifa* "What's wrong with him?"

Tifa: "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife doesn't own anything.** Well..."

* * *

**To**: oodball167

**Prompt**: Bored, Cloud search his name on the Internet...

**Title**: Cloud's trauma

**Total Words**: 1458

__

He certainly didn't expect Yuffie's gift to be so much fun.

Cloud was in the living room on the two-seat couch with his new friend on his lap. Sometimes it was slow and didn't work very well, but he was having fun with it nonetheless.

Tifa entered the room and sat on the three-seat couch and turned on the TV. "Looks like you liked it after all."

Cloud looked at her and nodded. "Yeah." Yuffie had given it to him because she said he needed to socialize. That, and because she had bought a new one and she didn't know what to do with her old one. "Is the bar closed?" He already knew the answer, but he asked anyway. Anything to hear her voice.

"Yeah." She was tired, he could tell. Otherwise she would have said more. Barret and Nanaki where in the house today, so she had more work than normal.

Cloud patted the seat on his left and Tifa got up only to slump back down in the seat next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and continued to play with his new toy with his free hand.

"What are you doing with that?" Tifa asked while leaning more of her weight on him.

She only did that when she was very weary, and Cloud took sympathy on her. "I'm on the 'net." Cloud pressed a kiss to her temple. They were starting to act like a couple. They were learning to show their feelings and with small gestures -be it a kiss on the forehead or a welcome hug- they showed each other how much they cared for one another.

"But why did Yuffie give you her old laptop?"

Cloud shrugged. "I don't know why, but since Shelke appeared, she's been more and more interested in the 'net and informatics."

Tifa continued to watch TV from her place besides Cloud while he continued to surf the net.

Cloud's eyes widened. "What the hell?"

Tifa looked up at Cloud. "Something wrong?"

Cloud looked at her and closed the lid of the laptop. "... It crashed, it's nothing, it does that all the time."

Tifa stared at him. She knew he was hiding something. "Cloud?"

"I'll go to my room and see if I can fix it. Goodnight, Tifa." With that said, he took the laptop and went to his room.

Once he was inside, he opened the lid and stared at the screen.

_Cloud Strife Fan Club._

What. The. Hell? He scrolled down on the screen. It had a handful of pictures of him. It seemed that someone had made a fan club of him, and it seemed it was pretty popular, judging by the number of posts in the forum.

_I'm-not-a-fan-girl says:_  
_'Kyaaa Cloud-kun is soo hot!!'_

_Cloud-heart-Strife says:_  
_'But he's hotter when he's with Zack.'_

Cloud stared at that line. With Zack? How did people know about Zack?

_Fair-forever says:_  
_'Zack is way hotter than Cloud, but they are so cute together! X3'_

Together? Cloud's brow furrowed.

_The-sacred-Maiden says:_  
_'You all are sick, Cloud isn't a yaoi pet, he's only Aerith's.'_

What the f***!? He was Aerith's pet? No way! Cloud read the post over again. What was yaoi, anyway?

_Cat-eyes says:_  
_'No way, Aerith has Zack, they are meant for each other!!'_

Cloud nodded and cheered 'Cat-eyes' for his/her comment. He scrolled further down the screen and saw that 'Cat-eyes' post wasn't finished yet.

_'Besides, Cloud has Sephiroth.'_

"WHAT!?" Cloud stared at the screen. 'Cat-eyes' lost all credit earlier given to him/her by Cloud.

_I'm-not-a-fan-girl says:_  
_'You all don't understand a thing, Sephiroth has Aerith and Zack has Tifa. Cloud only likes Chocobos.'_

Cloud closed the page. What was that? What was with the odd couples? Aerith and Sephiroth? Sephiroth KILLED Aerith. Zack and Tifa? Zack would never do that to him! And... Chocobos? What kind of perverted mind-

Cloud remembered some of the posts and started typing.

_Search: Yaoi Cloud._

When Cloud pressed enter, his mind broke.

__

Tifa walked the short distance from the stairs to her room just to stop midway. Once she was in front of Cloud's room, the light of his room stopped her. He was still trying to fix the laptop? She knocked on the door, just for it to open slightly from the pressure. She peered inside.

Cloud was on his bed, the laptop on the floor, and he was with his hands on his face, rocking back and forth.

"Cloud?" He looked up, his eyes wide. "Are you okay?" She approached him tentatively. Suddenly, he bolted up and pressed his back onto the nearest wall, his face horrified.

Barret's heavy footsteps sounded from outside the room. "Hey, girl! Nanaki says the kids are already asleep and-" He stopped talking to Tifa when he saw Cloud. "What's wrong with Spiky-ass?"

Cloud pressed himself harder against the wall. "I'm not going to give you my back! And don't even think about my ass!" He shouted at Barret.

Tifa and Barret's eyes widened. "What's wrong with-"

"Denzel and Marlene are already asleep, Tifa." Nanaki entered the room and stood at Tifa's side before scanning the room. "Is something the matter?"

Cloud darted forward and grabbed Tifa's arm, pulling her with him and running to the nearest corner. "Don't even think about it!" He put her behind him, pressing her between him and the wall.

"Cloud!" Her startled gasp made him turn his head. "What are you doing!?"

He looked at her. "I'm only protecting your honor!"

"What are you talking about!?" Tifa was getting mad with him crushing her against the corner.

Barret saw the forgotten laptop and opened the lid, and with that, he understood. "Cloud..." He sighed. Vincent and Cid had the same reaction when they discovered it. The only difference was when Cid locked himself into his bedroom with Shera for almost three days. "Why?"

Cloud relaxed himself and eased away a little from Tifa. "I was curious..." Cloud lowered his head.

"We better get outta here and let the lovebirds talk." Barret said to Nanaki and they left the room, closing the door behind them.

Cloud finally released Tifa and sat on his bed while she stood in front of him. "What was that?"

His head dipped lower. "Sorry."

"I don't need an apology. I need an explanation." Tifa crossed her arms over her chest.

He nodded. "First off, I'm not into guys." He said with his eyes narrowed. "I typed my name in the 'net and found a fan club."

Tifa nodded. Yuffie had already told her about them. "So? You went crazy because a bunch of girls worship you?"

"In there," he pointed to the laptop while glaring at it. "are images. Very bad images." Tifa looked at it and picked up the laptop. "No! It's evil!"Cloud screamed while she opened the lid.

Yeah... it was pretty bad.

She closed it and sat back down besides Cloud's side. "Hey, it's okay, that's not real." She took his hand in hers in reassurance.

Cloud stood in silence for a long time until the question flew out of his mouth. "... Why? Why would someone...?" He stood in silence again before speaking again. "... That's... sick... I mean... Nanaki? Urgg..."

Tifa put her arms around him and embraced him. "It's okay, Cloud. It isn't real." She rubbed a hand on his back, trying to calm him down.

It would take some time, but Cloud would be able to get passed the mental scarring.

Needless to say, the laptop was Omnislashed and Yuffie was threatened with bodily-harm if she brought any more presents.

* * *

**A/N**: End of chap 3.

LTS: "How did he overcome his trauma?"

Tifa: "It took two weeks and lots of intimate moments."

LTS: "Same as Cid, then?"

Tifa: *nods* "Aerith told me that Zack reacted the same way, too."

LTS: "Well, they don't have to worry about that any more. As long as they're here, they won't be near any form of yaoi or crack pairings."

Tifa: "Yeah, they are much better now. **Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife doesn't own anything.**"

LTS: "R&R and thanks for reading!"

CIH!! 20/04/2010 Yup, I hate yaoi. Sorry oodball if this wasn't what you wanted.


	4. Oh, the Devil

**A/N**: I made this fic because I was afflicted with a horrible bout of writer's block and because, thanks to oddball, I received a very interesting prompt.

LTS: "Cloti ahead! Rated T!"

Cloud: "Why are you warning us?"

LTS: *shrug* "I don't know."

Tifa: "**Disclaimer: LadyTeefStrife doesn't own anything.**"

LTS: "By the way, in this one, Cloud and Tifa are already married and have Zack."

* * *

**Prompt**: This is the first part of a prompt oodball sent to me.  
(He didn't ask for this part, but I wanted to do something like this a loooong time ago, and his prompt was the perfect excuse.)

**Title**: Oh, the Devil.

**Total Words**: 1068

..

They were in the living room of Seventh Heaven. It had been that way for the past half an hour, one in front of the other while they discussed the problem at hand.

"This one is yours, Cloud." Tifa said sternly, causing Cloud to furrow his brows. He did not like it. Sure, Cloud liked to do things with his family, and he always enjoyed the kids' company, but when it came to the bad things, Tifa was always the one to remedy them. She knew that he wasn't good with words, and worse when it came to _this_ kind of matter... But this time, Tifa was determined to make Cloud take on some of his responsibilities as a father. Not that he minded that too much, he had been the one to enforce authority sometimes too, but...

"Can't you?" He begged with a pathetic tone. Cloud was determined too. If he had to pout and make that cute face with the puppy eyes she adored to get away from this one, he would. Screw his masculinity.

She looked at him and noticed her mistake. "Uh..." Tifa turned her eyes away from him. Deep blue was fixated on her, his perfect pouting lips tempting her... "Stop cheating." She warned. Tifa already knew he could be very... _persuasive..._ when it came to things like this.

If giving up his male ego didn't worked... Cloud smirked.

He took a step towards her, his body heat caressing her and making her shiver. His hand rose, and with gentle movements he made her look at him. His rosy lips parted, making his warm breath caress her skin, tempting her to reach up and kiss him. Cloud smirked when he felt her shudder again from his actions and locked eyes with her. "Teef..." He leaned closer and brushed his lips with hers, his arms folding around her and trapping her in a gentle and warm embrace. She was melted against him. Oh, what she wouldn't do to spend the eternity in his arms... "You'll talk with Denzel?"

Tifa frowned. That... cheater. "No." Tifa reluctantly pushed him away, breaking the embrace. "Now, go up there and talk with Denzel." He pouted again. "Stop that!" She said while turning away, giving him her back.

Cloud chuckled while he crossed the distance between them. "You know you can't resist me." He whispered in her ear and felt her shiver once more. He knew that if he kept tempting her, she would give in soon.

But two could play that game.

Tifa smiled to herself when he put his hands on her waist, making her lean on his chest. If he wanted to play dirty, she could too.

She took his hands and slowly intertwined her fingers with his. When she was sure she could control his hands, Tifa tugged them forward, making him touch her bare belly, driving them upwards to her midriff, and upwards still until she reached the zip of her vest. She took it and slowly opened the garment. "... Tifa?" His voice sounded strained and it made her smirk.

His head leaned forward and looked down from her shoulder. His mouth felt dry. What was she...?

She turned her head and kissed his neck briefly before driving their joined hands down again and rest them on her bare belly. "You want me to move your hands upwards?"

Tifa was leaning towards him and he could feel her body pressed against his. _'Damned clothes...' _He thought while his head rolled back at the sensation. His fingers tightened around hers and he nodded while he swallowed past the lump in his throat. What was her question again? He no longer remembered, but right now, he would agree with anything she said.

She smirked. Tifa knew what she was doing to him, and since he had been the one to start the game, she didn't felt the least bit guilty about it. Her hands went upwards and under her shirt, dragging Cloud's hands with hers along her belly, and caressing her skin up towards her bosom. Once she reached her lingerie, she let him sample the curve of her body and the texture of her undergarment. He made a deep noise in his throat and she giggled.

"If you want this off..." She punctuated by letting him hook his fingers beneath her bra, making his fingertips brush the soft skin underneath, only to quickly draw them back again and letting his hands go to zip up her vest again. "Then come upstairs and prove you're a man." She saw his eyes darken to that deep blue she knew too well. "And I'm not talking about that, you perv." Tifa clarified with a raised eyebrow and a teasing smirk while she exited the room and went upstairs to Denzel's room.

Tifa's teasing had made him run up the stairs past her to lock himself in the bathroom and cool down himself again before following her.

_'That woman is the Devil...'_ Cloud thought while he stood in front of Denzel's bedroom door. Tifa was already inside and he could hear her voice while she talked with the boy. A smile crept up his lips. _'But I love that Devil.'_ He decided while he opened the door.

* * *

**A/N**: End of the first part!

LTS: "**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.** Cloud, I love you in this one."

Cloud: *blush* "Um... thanks."

LTS: "Ooh… look how he blushes!"

Tifa: "chuckles* "You like to tease him, don't you?"

LTS: "And who doesn't?"

Cloud: "... R&R, and thanks for reading..."

CIH!! 08/05/2010


End file.
